


His Brother's Girl

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurred to Hermione that she had never stood so close to Fred before, never taken a moment to study his features or admire the color of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fwhg_ldws comm for the prompt "chocolate and a kiss."

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Hermione turned away from the hospital wing's doors and spotted Fred sitting under the window, legs extended into the corridor.

"You don't want to be caught out after curfew, right? McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Slughorn are in there." He nodded toward the doors and climbed to his feet. "I suspect they're trying to convince Mum it's safe for Ron and Ginny to stay at Hogwarts." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and smiled tiredly. "Not an easy task, I think, when Ron's lying there all poisoned."

Her heart ached at the thought. "Is he—" She was hoarse from crying and needed to clear her throat. "Is he awake yet?"

"He woke up for a bit. Said 'Mum' and some gibberish before losing consciousness again. Cheer up," Fred said, noting her crestfallen expression. "Madam Pomfrey says it's a good sign. He just needs time."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, too relieved to speak.

Fred cupped her elbows and drew her close enough to hug. "Mum and Dad'll be with him all night; you don't need to worry."

She peeked at him over her fingers, struck by his compassion. His hair was almost brown in the silvery moonlight from the window, and he looked older and more serious than Hermione could ever remember seeing him. It occurred to her that she had never stood so close to Fred before, never taken a moment to study his features or admire the color of his eyes. Suddenly shy, she dropped her hands and backed out of his reach.

"Thank you." She smoothed her clothing.

He waved her words away. "Thank _you._ My brother's lucky to have a girl like you."

"I'm not his girl." Her hands fisted in the hem of her jumper. "Lavender Brown is his girl."

He gazed at her calmly. "Friend then."

"I'm not certain I'm his friend anymore, either." Hermione was dismayed to find herself tearing up again. "We've barely spoken for months, we…" Her voice broke and she began crying in earnest.

"Hermione, Ron is—" He broke off and glanced at the hospital doors. Taking her hand, he propelled them both into the shadows and into an alcove Hermione never knew existed. The doors opened and McGonagall and Slughorn stepped into the corridor, arguing quietly until they were out of sight. Fred silently passed Hermione a clean handkerchief and watched in the dim light as she wiped her eyes.

"Ron has never been able to see a good thing, even when it's right in front of his face." Fred's breath, smelling faintly of chocolate and peppermint, ghosted over her face. "But he'll come around, Hermione. Lavender Brown's like leprechaun gold; before too long, the sparkle will be gone. You're the real thing, Hermione. Even Ron can't ignore that for long."

"But is that even what I want?" she murmured. "All this time, I thought I was jealous because he was some other girl's boyfriend, but I think really I've just missed my _friend._ I want my friend back."

He smiled, apparently pleased. "When he wakes up, you can tell him that. Tonight," he tipped her chin back and looked into her eyes, "you should try to get some sleep."

Physically and emotionally exhausted, she could only nod.

"This will make you feel better." Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it with a flourish. Inside were three small chocolates. "They're from our 'Unconventional Candies' line, absolutely non-magic," he assured her when she raised a wary eyebrow.

Still leery, Hermione took a small bite. "Mmphh!" she whimpered when the flavor flooded her mouth.

"Like it?"

She nodded enthusiastically, taking another bite. The sweetness of the chocolate curled over her tongue followed by an inexplicable heat. It was like eating Chocolate Frogs and Pepper Imps at the same time.

"I'm glad, since you inspired them." Fred's voice was filled with satisfaction. "They're called 'Hot Chocolates.'"

Hermione swallowed. "I inspired them?"

"I used to watch you in the common room, drinking hot chocolate and eating cinnamon Sugar Quills. Sweet, spicy, sweet, spicy. The image stayed with me."

She could feel herself blushing. "I didn't know you were watching me."

"I was always watching you, when I thought you were my brother's girl." He kissed her, almost on her cheek, but letting his lips touch the corner of her mouth. "Now that I think you're my brother's friend, I'm tired of just watching."


End file.
